The invention relates to a gear shift module for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle wherein gear shift elements are activated by hydraulic cylinders.
DE 697 11 286 T2 describes a gear shift device for a transmission of a motor vehicle in which gear shift elements of an auxiliary group of the transmission can be actuated by means of electromagnetically activated valves in the form of solenoid valves. A gear shift element is activated by a gear shift rod which is connected to a piston of a piston cylinder unit. A solenoid valve can move the piston and thus the gear shift rod by feeding in fluid in the form of compressed air into the piston cylinder unit or discharging it from said piston cylinder unit. The gear shift device has a gear shift module which comprises a plurality of piston cylinder units. A main transmission is shifted by means of a gear shift lever which can be operated by the driver of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a gear shift module which results in a cost effective design of a gear shift device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle.